


So Movey

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not my mouth," Rodney pointed out as John smacked a wet kiss to his jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Movey

"That's not my mouth," Rodney pointed out as John smacked a wet kiss to his jaw.

"S'not," John nodded, swaying slightly. "No. _Thisis_." And he kissed Rodney's cheek, next to his nose. "Huh."

"You are _wasted_ ," Rodney said, trying not to laugh.

John frowned. "I have had a lil bit. Of beer," he finished thoughtfully. "Lil bit." He mouthed at Rodney's chin. "Quit _movin'_."

Rodney pressed his lips together for just long enough to hold onto his composure. "Right. Okay."

"So . . . movey," John said, pulling back and eyeing Rodney suspiciously. "With the moving." He waved a hand, and Rodney had to grab his elbow to stop him falling over. "If'u'd stay _still_ I could go to _town_."

Rodney snorted. "Oh, please do. Anytime."

"I'll like . . . " John pulled a face. "Go to _city_ on you."

"Well, now you're just being ridiculous," Rodney said, amused, and reached out to take John's face between both his hands. He leaned in, kissed him softly, made John whimper in a very gratifying fashion.

"Hey," John said, when Rodney pulled back. "That was pretty good."

"Not my first time," Rodney reminded him.

John leaned forward and smashed his nose right beneath Rodney's left eye. "Heh," he managed, fumbling for Rodney's hand. "So _movey_."

Rodney conceded defeat. "So movey," he agreed.


End file.
